User talk:Drama786
Just sayin i just want to say that i am not stealing your camp name. Besides, a while ago i changed it to Total Drama Ultimate Season, as shown on the article page here. TDAwesome15 21:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Your camps are kind of like stories so maybe you should move it all to the Fan Fic site here's the link --------------------------------> http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island_Fanfiction_Wiki if you need some help I'll be happy to help you I'm on Total Drama Showdown Season 2... ...as DJ! Bigtime43 23:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) why did you make me sign up for your stupid camp Tdifan24 Total Drama World Wide Just a reminder, the camp starts today at 6:00 EST/5:00 Central, so hope you make it. Since you are playing Chef, you can miss a few episodes, but it would be nice if you were. XoTulleMorXo DID YOU KNOW on Daymoo1998's New Roleplay you can play as 2 pepole try to get other users to join thank you -Daymoo1998 Sorry I quit Total Drama Showdown:The Third because I cannot make it to where the rest of the season takes place. :'( --Bessie84 17:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you hear me? I said I QUIT! You can continue it at the IRCs, but NOT me.--Bessie84 03:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Daymoo1998's New Roleplay News Daymoo1998s New Roleplay will be tonight on channel #TDWIKI-1998 @ 7:00pm(EST)6:00pm(CNT) your characters are-Katie-Sadie-Duncan hello Hello I am Av98 and I was wondering if you could join Total Drama Fans VS. Favorites and Av98's camp Challenge 1 Total Drama Fans VS. Favorites Pt. 2 Check out Total Drama: Fans VS. Favorites Total Drama All Around the World It's time for Episode 2! Pwease? *does puppy dog face* I was wondering if you could do an elimination chart for this camp. It would be an honor if you join, too! Wanna be friends? - Spacebuddies123 Kayla: I should of won TDWT! I was editing every 30 minutes! It's not fair! Total Drama Island Rewind could you vote on this?Cragiled dyrium 16:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Not Yourself Can you join this? The link is here. Poppyseed56 23:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join you can be duncan http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME join it will be fun http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR it's camp time TT66 camp time TT66 IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT6 T'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 It won't let me log in http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR ti's camp time TT66 http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR it's camp time TT66 camp time TT66 IT'S CAMP TIME http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT6 hi harold wants to talk to heather in total drama island made by someone Total Drama School Time There is one signup left. Come get it! Drama, ur characters need to jump in TDALindsayfan1's First Camp!--Now the party don't start 19:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Heroes vs. Villains (Drama's Last Season) Can I put my characters name in the TBA's in the sign ups? I want to join Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 17:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure!Anybody can sign up!Drama786 17:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 AV98's Camp 2 You can be 1 more person and spread the word so we can start faster please I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) AV98's Camp 2 The next challenge is up I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 13:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC)